Questionable
by VintageManniqueen
Summary: June and Chloe's questionable interactions. To be continued...
1. Chapter 1

"What's cookin, good looking'?" Chloe inquired as she flounced into the kitchen, several layers of ornamental chains around her neck clinking together.

June smiled brightly. "Oh, I don't know. I thought I'd grab some stuff and mix it all together and see what I can come up with!"

"Hmm."

June frowned at her uninterested roommate, who at that moment, was slowly turning in a backwards circle, trying to locate the source of a tickle on the back of her leg. She looked mostly like a confused dog chasing its tail.

"There's a, um. Piece of tulle. Hanging off the back of your dress," She offered dejectedly.

Chloe growled and slid the straps of the dress over her skinny shoulders and the entire fluffy ensemble dropped to the floor. "The devil should _not_ buy Frauda," she muttered, lifting a simple black a-line dress from its crumpled nest on the couch.

"I was going to ask you if you-"

"Ciao!" Yelled Chloe as the door slammed behind her. The thud made June flinch and burn her left pinky on a sauce pan.

"Mother of!" She sucked her injured finger into her mouth and stood sulking amidst the aroma of burning food for several minutes, staring at the door.

"I've never seen Chloe eat dinner at home, and we've been neighbors for…" Eli ticked the years off on his fingers.

"You scared the bejesus out of me," June mumbled, turning to run her hand under the cool water of the faucet.

"That's the… " He counted his fingers again. "Sixth time I've heard that, or some variation, today.

"Of course," he added, "Some of those were work-related."

June rolled her eyes. "Are you always such a creep?"

Eli smirked appreciatively. "Are you always so hard up for Chloe?"

"UGH, Eli. Really?"

He tapped his head with two fingers. "I know a thing or two, June. Been there, saw that. Why don't you have a little chat with Robin?"

June turned off the stove eyes and tossed a pan into the sink with force. "You know what Eli, I've had it with you. All of you! And I'm NOTHING like Robin, she's NUTS!"

"The definition of insanity is to repeat the same action over and over, expecting a different result. How many times have you asked (or attempted to ask) Chloe to do something with you, such as eat a questionable dinner at home?"

"_YOU'RE_ QUESTIONABLE!" June bellowed as she slammed the window and stormed into her bedroom.

She threw herself onto her Ikea mattress with a huff, roughly nuzzling her face into Mr. Tusk, a stuffed elephant named more for the Fleetwood Mac song she'd played in high school band than the fact that he was an elephant.

"What do you think, Mr. Tusk?"

Speaking from the corner of her mouth in a high-pitched and cartoonish voice, "I think you're pathetic," she answered to herself, gesturing with the elephant's limbs.

She blew a strand of hair from her face, catching the scent of her breath as she did so. Ugh, no wonder Chloe didn't want to be around her.

But why did she want to be where Chloe was so badly? What was so fucking special about her? June had never wanted to share space with another human being, except for maybe…. No. If she thought about him, and that birthday cake debacle, it just brought her thoughts back to Chloe.

"I don't even know," she sighed. "It's all just… Questionable."

* * *

Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Not sure if I plan to continue from here. Let me know if you're interested in a continuation?

* * *

At approximately four AM, Chloe flounced into the apartment loudly, dragging some poor man by his tie behind her. As she flung open the door with a loud war-cry, she noticed a sleeping June on the couch and frowned. Well, she didn't really want to have sex with… whatever his name was again, anyway.

"Shoo, goblin!" She hissed in his direction, dropping his tie and simultaneously slamming the door in his face. She threw her clutch to the floor and clomped ungracefully to the couch. Alcohol really made gravity a bitch.

June's sewing kit lay open on the floor in front of the sofa, and Chloe plucked from it a needle. As gently as one intending to prick someone with a needle can, she poked June's left ass cheek with it, hastily dropping it back into the box before June roused.

"I don't know how you managed to fall asleep on your stomach like that. Are you secretly a carnival contortionist or something?"

June wiped the drool from her mouth. "How's your date with Sally Tomato?" She muttered somewhat angrily.

Chloe, prepared to answer, stopped with her mouth open. "Was that his name?" She rolled her eyes to the side as if an epiphany was on the tip of her tongue, and shifting her eyes would allow them to see the name in huge, flashing letters in her brain.

"Never… mind. Anyway, good morning. I think. I'm going to bed." June heaved herself from the couch and began to shuffle sleepily to her bedroom. "Oh," she added without looking back. "I fixed your dress."

Chloe stared after her for a moment, leaning down precariously to pick up the dress, which said a lot, considering that Chloe didn't _bend over_ for anything. Well, almost anything.

She dropped the empty martini glass stolen from the bar onto the sofa and examined the dress. Damn, June not only repaired the dress, but added a new layer of tulle to cover it.

_That little… _Chloe thought. That little… what? _Cuntwad_? _Twatsicle_? But none of those

really fit the moment. _That little… June_, she decided. _That was so un-called for_, she thought. _How _June_ of her_.

She was going to need at least two more drinks to cope with this BS.

And, even with that, she was _still_ going to want to climb into bed with the vertically-challenged blonde. And probably kiss her a few times.

"Complete and utter fuckery," she muttered.


End file.
